Currently, in the field of shoes, including shoes with a vapor-permeable sole, designed for use in sports activities, the need is felt to propose shoes that can cushion the impacts of the foot with the ground and optionally return elastically part of the energy of this impact.
Soles and midsoles are known which, in order to meet this requirement, comprise a thickness of elastically yielding and shock-absorbing material, which is adapted to self-shape anatomically according to the configurations that the foot of the user assumes during its movement.
Together with conformability, another characteristic that these midsoles are designed to have consists in effective capability to cushion the impacts of the foot with the ground.
Currently known midsoles, in order to meet the need to have such features, are generally made of polymeric material, particularly expanded polyurethane, PU, or ethyl vinyl acetate, EVA.
Soles and midsoles are also known which have, at the heel region, shock-absorbing devices that comprise a bubble made of plastic material that contains air or a gel, which is adapted to deform, absorbing partly elastically and partly plastically the energy of the impact with the ground.
Other types of known midsoles comprise a spring constituted by a lamina made of plastic material, which is contoured so as to have an undulated profile and is adapted to flatten upon compression of the midsole during its deformation upon impact with the ground, in order to cushion its impact, returning, as an elastic response, part of the deformation energy.
It is also known that particularly during physical efforts during sports activity, perspiration of the body and also of the foot becomes more intense.
In most currently known sports shoes, moisture produced by perspiration generated by the sole of the foot does not find easy dissipation paths and therefore soaks the insole, generally causing a feeling of discomfort to the user.